Unexpected Family
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: Now that David's found out he has a daughter, things will change. But how exactly? Aaron wants to figure that out, and David finds he had some explaining to do about his dealing with everything. And of course, there's also Jack to whom the entire situation must be explained. Please read and review.


**A/N: My dear readers, here's another part in my Unexpected-series! The first one with two chapters! I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Please leave me a review to tell me why you liked or didn't like this story. And if you have any other stories about Aaron and David you'd like to read, let me know so I might write one of them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, nor will I ever.**

 **1**

Aaron was worried as he parked the car on the driveway. David had just found out that he had a daughter. For a while, he'd believed the young woman was simply a journalist or a fan wanting to get information on him. Then, Joy had finally revealed her true intentions. She'd told David she was his daughter and that she was there because she wanted to meet her father.

David had been cautious; he hadn't been willing to believe Joy's mother would've hidden their daughter from him. But a little digging from Penelope's side had proven the truth of the story. And Aaron was well aware David was struggling with all of it.

And David hadn't spoken to him about it yet. He'd been pretending everything was fine because of Jack's sake and the job they'd had the past week. Aaron was painfully aware that their job was often getting in the way of important conversations. But they'd so far managed to deal with it.

As he stepped into the pitch black hallway, however, he was quickly losing hope. Not a single light in the house seemed to be on, and everything was eerily silent. Since Jack was having a sleepover at a friend's that wasn't that strange. But Aaron had hoped David would at least be watching TV or something.

Sighing, Aaron stepped into the living room and turned on the lights. He figured there was nothing more to do than have a sip of water and crawl into the bed. Hopefully beside David, since he figured his partner needed the comfort despite him never having said that.

"Hi there. I'm sorry I arrived too late to take Jack to Aidan's with you… I hope he wasn't too upset," David said from the couch.

Aaron barely managed to keep his surprise at finding him there hidden. He noticed that David was nervous; he was wringing his hands, and he was chewing on the inside of his right cheeks. It was pretty endearing, although Aaron would never admit that to anyone.

"He wasn't upset at all. He just missed you'd, he'd have like to say 'see you later'. And he was a bit worried. He's noticed something's going on and he asked me whether everything was okay between us," Aaron truthfully told David.

Aaron sadly thought that perhaps Jack had asked that because the loss of Hayley had had such a profound effect on him. Even after five years, the fear of losing another parent was ever present in Jack. That of course also had to do with the fact Jack understood that his fathers both had a dangerous job as well.

"I'll make sure to tell them things between us are absolutely fine when he gets back tomorrow. He shouldn't have to worry about that," David said, not bothering to hide how sorry he was about it.

"Well, he'll be very glad to hear that. But although our relationship is fine, you're not. You've turned inside yourself, you seem so far away most of the time… Please, David. Stop excluding me… Talk to me," Aaron softly pleaded.

To his surprise, David extended a hand. When Aaron took it, David pulled him onto the couch beside him. Immediately, Aaron's hand fell to Dave's knee. David cover the hand with his own, squeezing lightly.

"The first thing I felt when Joy told me I was her father, was disbelieve. Not love, not happiness. Just complete and utter disbelieve… I mean, how could I be a father, surely would've know?" David said, his anger with himself dripping off of every word.

"David, that wasn't your choice! Joy's mother made the decision not to tell you about your child. She must have assumed that was the best thing to do for the both of you. But you were never given a vote in this. And well… Normally you have nine months to bond with your child, to get ready for his or her arrival. You were taken by surprise and that changes everything at first," Aaron gentle chided.

It was very understandable for David to feel like this. Most people would probably be flooded with disbelieve, anger at the woman who withheld the existence of their child and fear of what would happen in a case like this. And apparently, anger was the second emotions they'd be dealing with.

"I'm beginning to understand that now, and I already feel more connected to Joy than I did the moment she told me when she was my daughter and the mother to my grandson. But I'm still so angry… So angry with Hayden for taking away my chance to see my daughter grow up. Angry because she apparently thought I wasn't worthy to be a father. And angry at myself because she probably was right to think I would've sucked at being a dad," David grumbled angrily.

"Perhaps she was right to think that you weren't ready yet. Maybe you could've gotten ready, maybe not. I wouldn't have a child any sooner than Hayley and I had Jack, did you know? I wasn't sure enough of my parenting abilities, I wasn't man enough, I wasn't ready. And she respected that, gave me time to grow. Joy will do the same for you, she'll let you become a father. She isn't expecting you to become one overnight. And about Hayden… She might still see the error of her ways when Joy tells her about us and Jack," Aaron soothed his partner.

The pain and anger wouldn't subside because of these words, but perhaps they'd place things more into perspective. Right now, there really wasn't any more that Aaron could do to make things better.

For the first time, a smile spread across David's lips. It was a small and slightly watery one, because there were tears in his eyes, but it was a smile non-the-less. Aaron found himself being wrapped in a strong hug as well, and he returned it whilst pouring all of his love and trust into it.

"Thank you, love. I really needed this. More than I even realised," David whispered against Aaron's ear.

"You're very welcome. I love you, sweetheart, and you don't have to do anything alone anymore. You should remember that," Aaron said, pressing a kiss to David's lips.

When they broke apart, Aaron failed to supress a yawn. It had been a long week, and David didn't seem any more awake than he was. So he pulled at David's hand to get him out of the couch and led the way upstairs.

The pair didn't speak while they freshened up a little and slipped into their pyjamas. But this time, the silence wasn't filled with stress and worry anymore. It was filled with love and respect. Together, they then slipped into the bed. Aaron turned off the light, turning onto his side and pressing against Dave. It was his favourite sleeping position.

Aaron was almost asleep when he felt David shift a little and tighten his arms around him a little more. He hummed his liking, and drowsily pressed a last kiss of the day against David's cheek, which earned him one in return.

"Aaron, do you think I could call Joy tomorrow and ask her if she wants to meet up with all of us?" David whispered, sounding slightly worried.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Jack will certainly love it. And so do I," Aaron whispered in turn

And after that, they both softly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
